


The Descent (Podfic)

by steamworkBlue



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (worlds will bleed), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drug Addiction, Friendship, Gen, Growing Up, Internal Conflict, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Moral Ambiguity, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Pre-Slash, Suicidal Thoughts, The Dark Side of the Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steamworkBlue/pseuds/steamworkBlue
Summary: Hux is simply a tool with remarkable instinct.(Or, Hux is Force-sensitive, but he doesn't understand it that way.)Podfic forMetallic_Sweet'sficThe Descent.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Descent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901058) by [Metallic_Sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metallic_Sweet/pseuds/Metallic_Sweet). 



> so I started this aaaages ago but then college happened lmao
> 
> hope y'all enjoy

Listen or download [here.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0Bykpu362nWdpY1JZUFFic2RibTQ/view?usp=sharing) Run time is 1:40:27.


End file.
